


Only a Fool Would Defy Fate’s Wishes.

by gelligrub



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls I
Genre: DS1, DSI, F/M, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Trans FtM, Trans Male Character, Trans Oscar of Astora, Transgender, trans male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gelligrub/pseuds/gelligrub
Summary: Just a quick smut because I couldn't stop thinking about it. I haven't written in a long time, so sorry if it's not great.
Relationships: Oscar of Astora/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Only a Fool Would Defy Fate’s Wishes.

You saw him there, full of pity and helpless upon a pile of rocks. He sat in anguish, resting his helmet in his hands. You saw the glimmer of a once magnificent set of armour, worn by a once magnificent knight.  
  
“Sir?” There’s slight concern in your voice.  
  
He doesn’t even lift his head.  
  
“A Hollow come to finish me off, eh?” He sounds like he’s smirking. He must not have heard you clearly enough.  
  
“No, Sir.” You walk further into the room. It’s dark and rubble scatters the floor. Small sun beams shine through cracks in the wall, illuminating dust flying through the air. “I was just passing through and-”  
  
The knight quickly lifts his head and approaches you.  
  
“An Undead,” he exclaims. “I haven't seen one a’ you in a while, one tha’s not gone Hollow, that is!”  
  
He is taller than you, your head is about even with his chest. He sounds excited, and his heaving chest shows it, too.  
  
“Why, yes, I-” You try to get words out but he puts his hand on your shoulder.  
  
“You and I are both Undead, aren’t we?”  
  
“Yes, but, I-”  
  
“Perfect! Hear me out, will you?” He turns around and heads back to where he was sitting. “What’s your name?”  
  
You introduce yourself, but he doesn’t appear to be fully listening, his back turned to you.  
  
“Yes, yes, tha’s all great an’ dandy. I’m Oscar of Astora, suppos’d knight. I was destined for something, but I haven’t got the will for it anymore, you see? I won’t be around much longer, so do you think you could do me a favour?”  
  
“I suppose I could.” You feel like you just agreed to something that you shouldn’t have.  
  
“I wanna go out doing something great, and I think you’re perfect.” He turns around, gesturing to his groin. You quickly turn around, face flushing.  
“C’mon now.” You hear him approaching you. “We’re both Undead, no reason to be shy.”  
  
“Are you sure?” You still haven’t turned around. He stops.  
  
“Why I suppose I don’t have much choice, hm? And I was never too picky back home”  
  
You turned around, confused.  
  
“You know…” He gestures to your body. “About what’s in there.”  
  
“Fine,” You say. You did have to figure out more about this new body, and maybe this is the perfect way. As you turn around, he’s already behind you and presses you against the wall. His crotch is against your rear, and he’s holding one of your wrists to the wall. His breathing fills your head as he gets close.  
  
“Alright, then,” he says. “I promise I won’t be too rough.” He exposes your behind and you gasp as the cold air touches it, and again as his even colder gauntlet grabs your ass. He scoffs, an audible smile on his face.  
  
Oscar pushes his groin onto you, the warm cloth hitting your skin.  
  
“A little slut, aren’t you.” He pushes you further into the wall. “Huh?”  
  
“Ye-” You’re trembling. “Yes, sir.”  
  
He clicks his tongue. “So polite.” He guides you to the rocks and lays you down on your stomach. You arch your back. He chuckles again. “Excited, eh?” You nod your head.  
  
A cold, metal finger slides into your ass and you let out a moan. He doesn’t push it in far, but he slowly twists and turns it inside you, feeling you. You’re really shaking now.  
  
He flips you over and removes the bottom part of his visor, revealing only his mouth. There’s a large grin on it. “This okay,” he asks. You quickly nod your head in reply. He kneels over, pushing your legs apart with his body. He pushes his lips onto your nipples as you gasp. Your new body was so sensitive to temperatures, whether cold or hot. This feels like nothing you felt when you were living. You push your chest into his face as Oscar flicks his tongue across your nipple, pinching the other with his armoured hand.  
  
His other hand travels down your stomach, your skin vibrating with intensity as it moves. He starts touching you, lower, and lower.  
  
“P-please, I’m gon-” You cum all over his gauntlet. He looks up at you, surprised. “I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!”  
  
He quickly pulls you close, as you ramble about how you have lasted longer before, and hushs you.  
  
“It’s okay, y’know?” He cups your face in his clean hand. “I haven’t…” his voice trails off. “If you wanna keep going?”  
  
“Yes,” you say, a new conviction filling your body.  
  
Oscar grabs your waist and swaps places with you. He sits up and you sit between his legs. He fusses with his pants and gets them off, exposing his cock.  
  
“Well?” He smirks.  
  
You lean in closer, the smell filling your nostrils. It’s musky, but not bad. There’s heat radiating off of it. You push your tongue against his vagina and slide up to his cock, flicking it around in your mouth. He puts his hand behind your head.  
  
“Woah, I-” He chokes. “I haven’t had someone do this in a while.”  
  
You smirk up at him, pushing your face into his hair. You feel his hips start to buckle and he pushes your head into his crotch with both of his hands.  
  
“Fuck,” he gasps. “I’m gonna cum.”  
  
Warm liquid pours out of his hold into your mouth. You lick it all up, but it leaks onto your chin and clothes.  
  
“Shit.” He heaves. “Well, that was fun!” He pulls his pants back up. “Best get back to it, then”  
  
He stands up and scoots around you, almost as if this didn’t happen. He walks to the door, but stops and turns around.  
  
“I’ll be Hallowing soon, you know. I’ve lost my will long ago, but I’ve only recently come to terms with that.” He takes a deep breath, almost as if he’s taking everything in. “I’d hate to hurt you when I turn, so I will be leaving. I can feel it consuming me already.”  
  
“But, what about what we did?” You stand.  
  
“I don’t have much to say… except thank you. Thank you for respecting a dead man’s wish.” He laughs. “I would hope to meet you again, if the circumstances weren’t as they were.”  
  
You feel tears well up. He steps out the door.  
  
“Wait,” you yell, he turns around. “What if I help you with your mission?”  
  
Oscar's face starts turning to a lively colour. A smile spreads.  
  
“Well,” he says putting his arm over your shoulder. “I guess that could be a plan.”  
  
You sigh with relief, forgetting about your own mission as an Undead. Maybe, this was your mission. You were sent here to be with Oscar of Astora, and only a fool would defy fate’s wishes.


End file.
